Winter Wonderland
by Zanity Moon
Summary: This story is the sequal to my previous story, "Love at Last" YAY ^_^ Enjoy and review... CHAPTER 1 NOW POSTED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters... Rumiko Takahashi does... I'll gladly take them off your hands, though!!! ^_^  
  
*Winter Wonderland*  
  
Chapter 1 "Kagome's Return"  
  
The world around Kagome was chilly as she hurried out of the small portal that had opened up for her from her mirror. She could hardly wait to see her friends again... it wasn't too long ago that she and Inuyasha had shared their first kiss, and Kikyo ascended to heaven after giving them her blessing. (A/N: For those of you faithful readers, this is the sequel to my last story, "Love At Last" Hope you enjoy it!!! ^_^) The leaves, by now, were almost all off the trees and Kagome knew winter was steadily approaching. In fact, in her time, the next day was December 21st, the first official day of winter. Every year, Kagome had looked forward to Christmas, but this year she had special plans... she wasn't too sure if Inuyasha and everyone celebrated Christmas (or anything like it), but she was determined to get them into the Christmas spirit. A little farther away, the ears of a sleeping hanyou perked up. Inuyasha growled a little and woke up from his light slumber. Sniffing the air, he smiled. Kagome was back! He leapt down from his tree and raced towards her. "Kagome!" he cried. She looked up and spotted him. She then waved excitedly, seeing the hanyou's handsome face once again. And she could also see that he had put the prayer beads back on. The words of Inuyasha from the party that they had held for Kagome came flooding back to her. 'Kagome, I decided to wear the prayer beads once again...' She tried to protest. 'But Inuyasha... they released you from their spell... isn't that what you want?' He shook his head. 'This necklace, spell or no spell, is the only thing that keeps me close to you. I love you and I want to be with you forever...' Kagome smiled, remebering her surprise when she heard him say this, for he had always despised those prayer beads, and know he wanted to wear them when he had a chance to take them off and be free of the spell... Kagome soon snapped out of her thoughts as Inuaysha got closer. When he reached her, they embraced. She smiled and rubbed her head against his soft red kimono, feeling the warmth emanating from his body. Inuyasha brought his chin down on her head gently, sniffing her sweet- smelling hair. 'She smells so good...' He thought to himself. Kagome pulled away and looked up into his eyes. She had an extra twinkle as she blushed. Inuyasha could see that she was very happy. "What is it?" he asked with a smile. He had never seen Kagome this happy before. She sighed. "Well, it's just the wonderful Christmas spirit, Inuyasha!" The hanyou's ears went back a little. He was slightly disappointed that merely seeing him again wasn't the source of her happiness. When he spoke, his voice was a little cold. However, he tried not to sulk. "What the hell is 'Christmas spirit?'" Kagome laughed. "It's not a thing, Inuyasha, it's... a feeling... a warm fuzzy feeling that you get deep down inside. It makes you happy!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "A feeling? Warm and fuzzy...?" Kagome could see that he was confused, although trying to hide it by pretending to know what she was talking about. "You know," she said, gently reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, "That warm fuzzy feeling you get when..." With that, she trailed off, kissing Inuyasha. He closed his eyes, kissing her back. The hanyou then knew right away what the "warm fuzzy feeling" was. Suddenly, someone leapt at Kagome, bringing an end to their kiss. Kagome fell onto the ground. She opened her eyes a second later to see Shippô sitting on her stomach, smiling happily. "Kagome! You're back!" he cried, throwing his little arms around her neck. (A/N: In my last story, when Kagome went back to Feudal Japan through the mirror portal, after she was reunited with Inuyasha, she said a big hello to everyone else and a celebration followed. So that's why Shippô isn't crying in surprise or anything when he sees Kagome again... Didn't want to confuse ya! Ok, sorry- read on! ^_~) Kagome laughed and hugged the kitsune back. Inuyasha, however, was not too happy to see Shippô... In fact, he was starting to get pretty fed up with the little fox. Everytime he and Kagome were alone together, Shippô always managed to pop out from nowhere and ruin everything. The hanyou grabbed Shippô's tail, pulling him off of Kagome. Then, he turned the kitsune around so that he could look him straight in the eye. "Alright, you baka kitsune, it's time you learned not to butt in like that!" He balled his fist, but Kagome was on her feet in time to stop Inuyasha from pounding the little cub. He felt her small hands on his arm. "Please don't, Inuyasha. He's just happy to see me, that's all!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "So? He saw you a couple of days ago at that huge party we had for you. He couldn't have missed you THAT much..." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, though, he regretted everything he said. Kagome's eyes darkened. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, trying to control her anger. She was desperately trying not to say "the word" to get Inuyasha back for how he was acting, but her patience with the hanyou was slipping away. Inuyasha dropped Shippô and tried to think of something that would save him, for he knew that look in Kagome's eyes. He also knew what word was about to come out of her mouth. "Well, uh, you see... I was just saying that Shippô shouldn't miss you because he already saw you not long ago..." Shippô smiled as he saw his chance to get Inuyasha back for all the tormenting he had done to him. "Are you saying that I would get tired of her?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, waiting for his answer. "N-no!" he exclaimed. "I meant that..." "I already am tired of her!" Shippô suggested. Eager to agree with anything he could say to save himself rather than being speechless, he said, "Yea!" Kagome gasped. "What?!" Then, what he had just said came flooding back to him. "Gahhhhhh! Uh, no! I- uh..." he stammered. He growled, seeing Shippô smiling up at him; peeking out from behind Kagome's legs. He lunged at him, crying, "I'LL GET YOU, YOU BAKA KITSUNE BRAT!!!" The little fox, however, quickly dodged the attack, and the hanyou found his head between Kagome's legs, looking up her skirt. Soon, Inuyasha was face down in the dirt. Kagome had finally said it, but for what he did, she didn't intend to stop there. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she yelled. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, in between sits. When the purple prayer beads stopped glowing, he groaned. However, he didn't say anything. He deserved every sit he got. All he did was growl. "Well then, now that everything's settled," Kagome said, "Let's go to visit Miroku and Sango!" Inuyasha's head popped up from the dirt. 'Well, she seems to be back in that Christmas spirit again...' he thought to himself. That was a good thing for him. **********************  
  
Miroku stealthily crept along the ground picking a path among the dead leaves that had fallen off the trees. Up ahead he could see a group of reeds clustered together. Reeds usually grew by water... he thought to himself. Then he heard it- the sound he had been waiting to hear- a splash from the hot springs on the other side of the reeds. Peering through, he watched as Sango walked into the water. Then, he thought he heard her mutter something to herself. "Geez, it's so cold outside... I might never get out of here!" That made Miroku smile. He was going to make Sango love him- he was determined. With that, he stood up, and just walked straight out into Sango's view. She shrieked when she saw the monk standing there, staring at her with a strange look on his face. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked harshly. Instead of an answer, he took off his robe, revealing a muscular chest (at the least). Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You can't come in here..." He shrugged. "I don't see your name anywhere, Lady Sango... that means this place is public." With that, he slid into the warm water. Sango growled and moved farther away from him. She didn't trust the monk at all... she knew what he was after. Miroku planned what he was going to do in his head . He was determined to win Sango's heart... "And besides..." he thought, "I'll finally get someone to bear my child for me..." Sango gasped lightly when she saw him moving towards her. She backed up as far as she could, until her bare back brushed up against a huge rock. She was trapped. Miroku sighed and swam up in front of her, putting both arms on either side of Sango so she wouldn't try to escape him. It was now or never. He looked deep into her eyes. Sango trembled, because for once, she was afraid of what the monk would try to do. He smiled at her. "No need for you to be nervous, Lady Sango..." he whispered, "I am asking you to bear a son for me. At that request, he saw her eyes widen. Before a riot broke out, he needed to straighten things out. "I have always loved you deep down inside..." he said stroking Sango's cheek gently. By this time, Sango was so overwhelmed that she just stood there, looking helpless and paralyzed. "Please, my love, bear me a son to carry on my ambition... to avenge me..." He moved his face a little closer to hers. Sango was totally surprised to find herself kind of enjoying it... the feel of Miroku as he stroked her cheek, her heart pounding, and her mind just not thinking anymore. Miroku leaned in and Sango drew in her breath sharply when their lips touched. There was something that she had not felt before... **********************  
  
"Pervert!!!" came a loud cry from somewhere behind them. Suddenly, something hard slammed down onto Miroku's head. Sango felt the monk's lips detach themselves from hers as he was knocked unconscious. She was in some kind of bewildered trance, as her hands flew up to her lips, where Miroku had passionately kissed her moments ago. "Sango! Sango are you ok?" cried a voice. "Sango!!!" Sango snapped out of her "shock" to see Kagome standing in the water beside her, wrapping a blanket around the exterminator. "Kagome... you're back!" she said, blushing a little. Kagome smiled a little but then her face turned serious. "I saw the whole thing." She said. "Are you ok? This time, he went WAY overboard... He didn't do anything more than kiss you, did he?" Sango blushed and shook her head no... she was trying desperately to hide how much she had enjoyed it... "Do I have... feelings for Miroku?" she asked herself. She then got out of the water, with the blanket covering herself. She almost ran into Inuyasha, who was just finishing re- dressing Miroku. "You ok?" he asked. She was a little surprised to find him so concerned. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks." She said. Inuyasha grabbed the Monk by his robes. "Let's get to a clearing and get a fire going. Hopefully you guys won't get sick." Kagome, Sango, and Shippô all followed the silver- haired hanyou away from the hot springs. 'Gee,' thought Kagome to herself, 'It's really turning out to be a strange visit...' She just hoped that she would be able to get everyone into the Christmas spirit before they wound up killing eachother...  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 1! ^_^ I hope you liked it!!! Please review it and tell me what you think! Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, I am open to anything!!! Chapter 2 will be posted shortly! Sayanora! ^_~ ~*~ Visit my Animè /Manga website sometime!!! ~*~ www.moonlightmist.freeservers.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters... Rumiko Takahashi does... I'll gladly take them off your hands, though!!! ^_^  
  
*Winter Wonderland*  
  
Chapter 2 "An Explanation"  
  
The five companions were sitting around a campfire, all of them at different corners surrounding the enferno. The bright orange flames flickered in the darkness of the night. The sun had set a little while ago, just as they had set up camp. Three of the companions were shivering from the cold, being wet from the hotsprings earlier. Miroku sat on one side of the fire, staring at Sango and rubbing the lump on his head that he had recieved. Shippô was on his right, chowing down on some fresh friut contentedly. Sango was next to Shippô trembling as the scene with her and Miroku played over and over again in her head. She was trying so hard to forget it, but with no avail. Then there was Kagome sitting in front of Inuyasha (to the left of Miroku) cuddling up against his soft red kimomo with her back resting against his chest and her head under his chin. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around the cold mortal trying to warm her up. She smiled and shifted her position so that she was looking into the hanyou's golden amber eyes. 'Now is the perfect time to explain to everyone what Christmas spirit is...' she thought to herself. Meanwhile, the hanyou had found this the perfect time to be romantic. He moved his face close to Kagome's so their noses touched. She blushed and smiled at him. He was about to kiss her when she suddenly blurted out, "Does everyone know what Christmas spirit is?" Inuyasha snapped his head back, startled from the sudden outbust. "W- what?!" he asked. Miroku, Shippô, and Sango were now all looking at Kagome also. "Pardon?" Sango asked. "You know, Christmas spirit... it's kinda hard to explain..." "Kagome, is it a food?" Shippô asked innocently. Kagome laughed. "No... goodness, no! It's like a warm fuzzy feeling... well, not that you can understand that..." she added, blushing as she recalled how she had "exlplained" to Inuyasha what a warm fuzzy feeling was earlier. "You mean warm and fuzzy like clothes?" Miroku asked. "No... it's..." Kagome started, but was interrupted again. "Maybe how it feels to lay on fuzzy soft grass in the warm sun?" Sango questioned. "Not quite... actually..." "Are you sure it's not a food?" "No, my friend, it's like clothes..." "No, it's like the warm sun..." By then, Kagome's ears were starting to hurt by all of her friend's arguing. "Ok! Ok!" She cried. "Obviously, you are all wrong, so just let me try to explain it to you!" Everyone fell silent and turned their attention towards the mortal.  
  
"Christmas is something my family and I celebrate... well, since my dad's from America, it's actually just me, Sota, and my dad... when he was alive, anyway... Well, it is confusing, so I won't bore you with the details... but Christmas is a time for giving and for love and peace on earth... back in my time, the stores sell wonderful toys for presants and families bake delicious cookies together, and there are parties and music and dancing, and mistletoe..." she said, smiling up at Inuyasha, (who had no idea what Mistletoe was), who smiled back at her. "Wow, sounds like heaven..." Shippô whispered dreamilly. Everyone silently agreed. "So... what do you think?" Kagome asked after a while. "Wanna try to bring Christmas spirit to Feudal Japan?" Her friends all looked at eachother. "Will there be food?" Shippô asked. "And gifts?" Inquired Miroku. "And peace and quiet?" Sango added, glancing at the monk. "And Ramen?!" Inuyasha finished hopefully. Kagome laughed and held up her hands. "Yes! There will be all of that!" Everyone exchanged glances. "Hell yea!" Inuyasha declared. "Let's get ourselves some Christmas spirit!" ********************** A/N: Hey everyone! YAY! Chapter 2 is complete! ::sweatdrops:: ^_^* I know it was shorter than usual, but that's all I could work with... please review soon... and remember... I AM open to everyone's ideas!!! That means that you can suggest ANYTHING to me... and I mean ANYTHING! I will read all of your input and use your great ideas to make future chapters!!! ^_^ So, I look forward to hearing from you soon! Luv ya lotz! Sayanora! ^_~ ~*~ Visit my Animè /Manga website sometime!!! ~*~ www.moonlightmist.freeservers.com *** ~Just to let you know, it is under construction, so you can only get the hompage, photo page, guestbook, and the "about" page... sorry! T_T* ~ *** 


End file.
